A Reunion of Sorts
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a story set after the end of season 4 which sees Nikita, Michael and the rest of the gang reunite, and naturally, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A Reunion of Sorts**

This is a story set after the end of season 4 which sees Nikita, Michael and the rest of the gang reunite, and naturally, chaos ensues.

**Chapter 1**

"Seymour, come on, you have another interview about Shadownet in like a half hour" shouts Sonya through the bathroom door of their apartment"

"Chillax Sonya, I'll be ready, besides, the interview is only in the hotel across the street"

"I know that, but we wouldn't want you to turn up looking like an imbecile would we?"

"Are you saying I look like an imbecile normally?"

"No of course not, hey have you heard from any of the others lately?"

"No why are you asking?" asks Birkhoff.

"We haven't heard from them in a while, I was just wondering?"

"Well for starters we'd have heard if anything had happened to Alex, she is famous now and Michael and Nikki are adults, they can look after themselves, so stop your bellyaching"

"Fine, which shirt do you want?"

"The blue one"

"Uh!"

"Please"

"That's more like it"

Meanwhile backstage in a New York City theatre Alex is fixing her makeup when Sam comes into the room.

"Hey, you ready, it's almost time?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I'm coming"

Then Alex gets up from her chair and the two walk out of the room together.

"So, you said you wanted to buy a house right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" questions Alex.

"Well I narrowed down a list of the cities that you said you liked and I've come up with Austin, Miami, L.A. and here in New York"

"Cool, hey how much longer are we in New York for?"

"Three days, one of which is a day off for you"

"Could you maybe find me some apartments to look at, nothing too fancy, but I would like it to have a good view?" asks Alex

"Sure, I'll set up a few places"

"Thank you"

"Well, this is you then"

On the stage is a man who says "And that is why, this year's humanitarian award for services to Charity goes to Alexandra Udinov"

Alex then walks onto the stage, accepts the award and in her speech she says "Hello everyone, first of all I want to say thank you for this award, it means so much to me that my efforts are being recognised. Helping charities has always been close to my heart, and I mean all sorts, from serving soup to the homeless to giving money to pay for a vital piece of equipment. I believe it is important to help those less fortunate than you which is why I think that everyone should set aside at least one day of the year to help out, whether it be at a fun day or something else. Thank you"

Alex walks off to rapturous applause and when she has left the stage she turns to Sam who asks her what she wants to do now.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving"

"You got it"

And so the two of them walked out of the theatre, got into a blacked out car and head off to find food.

In Medellín, Colombia Nikita and Michael are sneaking around a warehouse, trying to find a way in without alerting anyone. They eventually get in and slowly head towards where they hear sounds coming from.

"One, two, three" whispers Michael and on the last count the two of them rush into the room where they see four men who are putting large quantities of the cocaine that is growing there in to the back of a van.

"Alright, out your hands up and step away from the van and the drugs" orders Nikita.

"And why would we do that?" says one of the men.

"Did you not hear what the lady said, step away, or we will shoot you"

"Yo are not the only ones with weapons, kill them" orders another man.

Suddenly a fight ensues and lots of fires are shot, a few moments later when three of the men are unconscious Nikita and Michael are taking cover, reloading their guns when Nikita says "No aren't you glad that we're not bored", this causes him to smile and then the two of them run from their hiding place and knock out the third man. Minutes later the Colombian police storm the place and arrest all then men.

In the car park Nikita and Michael watch as the men are loaded into the back of a van.

"What next?" asks Michael

"Well ..."

Nikita couldn't finish her sentence because her phone starting ringing, she answers it - it's Sonya.

"Hello, Nikita?"

"Sonya, hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, is Michael there?"

"He is, hold on let me put you on speaker"

Nikita then presses a button on the phone to put it on loudspeaker.

"Hi, Sonya" says Michael

"Hello Michael"

"So, why'd you call?"

"I'm trying to set up a surprise for Seymour, his birthday is in a week, and I was wondering if you'd come along, I was thinking dinner and a few drinks at our apartment"

"Sounds cool, where do you live?"

"London"

"As in England!" exclaims Michael.

"Yeah, I got a new job working for a high end tech company, it pays really well, so we moved here, you'll love, please come"

"We will, when is his birthday?"

"The 19th, so 9 days"

"We'll get there, call you when we've landed, k"

"Ok, see you then, bye"

"Bye Sonya"

Nikita then puts her phone away and turns to Michael, saying "Birkhoff's birthday, this should be interesting"

**End of Chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eight days later Nikita and Michael were halfway through their flight from Los Angeles to London, they had got on at L.A. because not only had they had intel on a case there but they also bought Birkhoff's present - a set of special contact lenses that have a tiny camera in them, and the person who is receiving the feed from them can type messages that will appear to the wearer (like the Eye 5's in Torchwood).

"Do you think he'll like his present?"

"Oh he'll love it, it's just the sort of techy thing that nerd likes" answered Nikita.

"Do you think Sonya invited Alex and Sam too?"

"Probably, it'll be good to see everyone again, it's been weird not seeing them every day"

"It has a bit, but nice having alone time too though"

"Oh yeah"

Meanwhile in New York Sam and Alex have just boarded their fight to London and are talking about what'll happen when they get there.

"I can't wait to see Birkhoff and Sonya" said Alex.

"Yeah, it'll be good"

"Oh and, how many days off did you say I have?"

"I cleared you for 2 weeks"

"You did?!"

"Yeah, you've been working real hard lately Alex, thought you could do with a good break"

"Thank you"

"Hey do you think Nikita and Michael will be there too?"

"Well when she rang Sonya said they were coming so I bought them a belated wedding gift when I went to get Birkhoff's birthday one"

"Cool, well I organised for us to stay in the hotel across the road from their house, we got the penthouse"

"You are amazing"

"It's been said"

"Shut up"

Just under 7 hours later Nikita and Michael had landed at Heathrow airport and were just about to exit the terminal when they saw a commotion on the other side of the room where people were taking lots of photographs so when a middle aged man with a camera came running past they stopped him and asked what was going on.

"The Russian heiress Alexandra Udinov is here, I gotta go get this photo or my editor will kill me"

The photographer then ran over to take photos of Alex, Nikita then looked and Michael and said to him "Looks like she's having a little trouble trying to get to the carousel, you wanna give her a hand?"

"Yeah"

Seconds later Michael and Nikita forced their way through the throng of people shouting at the photographers to get out of the way, "Move it, CIA coming through" they ordered

Once they had reached Alex and Sam in the middle of the crowd the former to looked surprised and happy to see their old friends.

"Nikita!"

"Hi, catch up in a sec, one minute, Michael if you would"

"Alright, get out of the way let this woman have her privacy or I'll have you done for obstruction"

It was that statement from Michael that made the paparazzi move and when they had gone the four friends greeted each other for the first time in 6 months.

"Gosh Alex, Sam, it's so good to see you"

"You too, how's married life?"

"It's great, life is good at the minute"

"We're happy for you"

"We hear congratulations are in order, we saw the video of your acceptance speech for your latest humanitarian award"

"Yeah, how many is that now?" asked Michael.

"Just two"

"I keep saying to her that at the rate she's going she's gonna get a Nobel Prize"

"That should so happen"

"So are you here for Birkhoff too?"

"Uh-huh, Sonya called last week and invited us"

"Well we got a car waiting outside, you want a lift?"

"Sure, that'd be cool"

"Well let's get a luggage and go then"

And so, after they had grabbed their bags they left the airport.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the car, which Sam is driving, Alex is in the passenger seat and Michael and Nikita are in the back, they are all talking and catching up.

"So err someone should call Sonya, tell her that we're on our way"

"I'll do it" said Alex

Seconds later Alex was calling Sonya, she also put the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear.

"Alex, hi, are you on your way?"

"Yeah, me and Sam met Michael and Nikita at the airport, all four of us are on our way over"

"Good, where are you?"

"We left the airport like 5 minutes ago"

"Yeah, so Sonya, what's the plan?"asks Nikita.

"Well Seymour will be home any minute, he's been out all day and you guys won't be much longer so I guess I'll see you in about 15 minutes"

"Cool, see you in a few"

"Will do"

Alex then put her phone away and looked in the mirror at Nikita behind her, with her former mentor of course noticing this.

"What's up Alex?"

"It's really good to see you"

"You too"

Fifteen minutes later in Birkhoff and Sonya's house, the couple are sitting together on the couch with a glass of wine. The house has been decorated for his birthday, with a banner or two, drawn curtains and mood lighting.

"I can't believe you did all this for little old me"

"I'm just sorry that you had to work on your birthday"

"I've done it before, no doubt I'll do it again"

Then there is a knock on the door.

"Could you get that please Seymour, I need to check on the chicken?"

"Sure"

Birkhoff then walks over to the door saying "Listen if you're a sales person I'm gonna ...", then he opens the door and sees his friends.

"Happy birthday Nerd"

"Nikki, Michael, Alex, Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I called them" said Sonya who had appeared at her partner's side.

"Yeah, we got a call last week saying that it was your birthday today and that we were invited, so err happy birthday Birkhoff"

"But I thought it was just gonna be me and ..."

"Would you let us in if I told you I have a case of beers in the car?" questioned Sam.

"Why are you still standing there, you three come in, you go get the beers"

A few minutes later they are all sat on either the corner sofa or the 2 seater that occupied the living room.

"It's so good to see you guys again"

"It's good to see you too, how's everything here, how are you finding London?"

"Great, we're loving it, it's quite a change of pace though, here everything seems to be a little more chilled out, where as America only operates in quick, fast, super fast or Speedy Gonzalez. What about you Nikki, still helping people?"

"I try to"

"So Alex, I know you have a busy schedule, so how long are you here for?"

"Two weeks, Sam sorted it so that I have time off, now the 6 of us have plenty of time to catch up"

"Good, where are you all staying?"

"I booked me and Alex into the Hotel across the street"

"Cool, what about you two?" asks Birkhoff.

"We haven't actually got anywhere"

"You can stay with us, right Sonya?"

"Sure, we have plenty of room, we'd be happy for you to stay"

"Really, are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Then thank you, we'd love to stay"

"Let me just go check on dinner, it should be ready any minute" sais Sonya before she got up and headed to the kitchen while the others continued talking.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
